


Road Trip 1

by panicking_at_an_all_time_romance



Series: Ficsgiving! [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Eventual Clint/Natasha, F/M, Implied Relationships, M/M, Multi, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 10:10:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5286725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panicking_at_an_all_time_romance/pseuds/panicking_at_an_all_time_romance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers go on a Road Trip and it gets stupid</p>
            </blockquote>





	Road Trip 1

**Author's Note:**

> Day three of ficsgiving!

You looked at Tony. 

“you have Limos! You have planes! you have JETS! And you decide to rent a van without enough seats!”

You and the avengers were going on a road trip, Natasha and Clint stayed back to watch the tower. Tony and Cap were up front while Thor and Banner were in the middle. Wanda sat in the middle of Pietro and Vision and that left zero open seats. 

Tony rolled his eyes. “You can sit on speedy’s lap” you groaned and got in, not thinking about it. Tony shut the door and you were off.

It was about 10 minutes in when Tony turned on the radio. Centuries by fall out boy came on. Steve turned it up and you, Wanda, Pietro and Thor immediately started rocking out 

“Thor how do you know this?” Banner questioned as he put his book down. Thor beamed “I HAVE SPENT MUCH TIME WITH LADY Y / N AND THE YOUNGEST MAXIMOFF” he started playing “air hammer” instead of air guitar and Bruce laughed. 

“We've been here forever And here's the frozen proof I could scream forever We are the poisoned youth” you sang, this was one of your favorite songs, you sang pretty well but the group hadn't heard you sing this well. 

After the song was over you all played mad libs, which took a great deal explaining. You played for an hour and everyone started to get a little sleepy. Cap was the first to fall asleep. He snored quietly, Tony smirked and rubbed his leg gently. Banner was the next. He curled up in a little ball and Thor threw his cape over him. Wanda fell asleep on vision, who closed his eyes and relaxed. Thor munched happily on his supply of pop tarts and stared out the windows. The view was gorgeous. 

Pietro started to rub your thigh. You leaned into his touch and sighed. “You're lucky I'm tired” you whispered. He smirked and pulled a blanket over you two. He started to pull your skirt up higher, you batted his hand away. “ Be good” you hushed, trying not to wake up Wanda. 

You definitely regretted wearing this skirt. When getting ready this morning you thought a skirt would allow you to be free and move around, you didn't expect to have to sit in your boyfriends lap. If you could call him that, you cuddled in bed with him and you guys went out and did things together, he brought you flowers and teddy bears. But you hadn't made it official, he didn't call you his, when he was around other girls he didn't call you his, he didn't even notice you and it bothered you. You fell asleep thinking about what it would be like to be his. 

You were woken up by the god “LADY Y/N, IT IS TIME FOR THE STRETCHING OF THE LEGS” Bruce pulled his seat forward and you crawled out. Pietro raced out and started running around the McDonald's parking lot. You all rolled your eyes and stretched. You stretched as best as one could in a skirt. Wanda came up behind you and Vision held up a blanket in front of you. 

“Stretch” she said and you both laughed. You touched your toes and wiggled your butt. You sat on the edge of the van and kicked your legs out, spreading them wide, quietly thanking god that vision was holding up a blanket. 

You got up and smiled. “thanks guys” you took the blanket and threw it in the van, you shut the door and smoothed out your shirt. Pietro came running up and picked you up. 

“Pietro!!” you yelped. He ran into the McDonald's and set you down in a booth. You punched his arm and he laughed. 

“Bet you didn't see that coming. 

After the jaws dropping and the oh my god it's the avengers, you were all finally able to sit down and eat. Tony insisted on paying for this whole trip. He had to use his card anyway. 

Pietro was sitting very close to you. You moved your leg and it was against his. He nudged you and you nudged him back. He pecked your cheek and you kissed his nose. Tony groaned and Steve smiled. 

“You make a cute couple” he stated, wiping his mouth and sipping his soda. Both your eyes widened. 

“He's not my boyfriend”

“She's not my girlfriend”

Steve shrugged “looks like you're going steady to me” he bit his burger and you both looked away blushing. 

After lunch, Steve was telling a story about Bucky. Wanda squished in with you and Pietro, forcing him to put his arm around you and your leg in his lap. Vision, Thor and Banner all pulled up chairs. You were laughing at something he had said when you felt something. You looked down slightly and noticed pietro “growing” a little. You started to rub it softly while still paying attention. 

“If you don't stop stroking my brother, I will vomit” Wanda told you, using her powers. You shuddered and stop rubbing, Pietro shifted uncomfortably and swallowed. Wanda winked at you and you laughed. 

You all climbed back into the car and you got comfy in his lap. Everyone took turns telling stories but the one you were most interested in was Thor’s. He was talking about his brother Loki. He was telling about the time Loki’s prank backfired and he was naked in front of all his friends. Everyone laughed, Tony laughed so hard he almost peed himself and had to stop to pee on the side of the road. You took a picture and sent it to Nat, she sent a video of her and Clint laughing so hard they were crying. After taking pictures of everyone and posting it to Instagram you all decided to play truth or dare. 

“Truth or Dare” Tony smirked at Steve, Steve rolled his eyes “Truth” Tony smiled “You and Bucky ever get busy? You know, to keep warm” Steve turned tomato red and cleared his throat. Everyone leaned in waiting, even Banner who hadn't wanted anything to do with this. 

“S-stark that's not funny” Steve pulled at his collar. You all gasped. Steve punched Tony’s arm and he shrieked swerving slightly. You all cat called and hooted. Steve pulled his hood over his head “Are we there yet?!” 

Wanda smiled wide at Pietro “Truth or Dare brother” Pietro smirked. “Dare” Wanda whispered something to Vision who nodded. 

“I dare you to tell us all about the dream you had last night” 

Pietro’s mouth dropped open. “WHAT” Wanda laughed. “You have to do it, or you get the consequences” Pietro groaned. He really didn't want to have to have Thor’s hammer in his lap. Especially if that meant switching you for the hammer. 

itwasjustadreamaboutmeandY/Ninbedokay” he mumbled as quickly as he could. Wanda shook her head. “That doesn't count brother” she smirked. “don't make me show everyone” Pietro clenched his fist. “IT WAS JUST A DREAM ABOUT ME AND Y / N IN BED OKAY” everyone's mouths dropped and he hid under a blanket.

“I do not like this game” his muffled voice called out. 

You blushed deeply “T-Thor it's your turn” you snuggled into Pietro more and smiled to yourself. So he did think about you. 

“ I DARE MYSELF TO EAT A POP TART” he grabbed one from the box and started eating. Tony shook his head and Cap laughed. Wanda giggled while vision sat there puzzled.


End file.
